


Love Shop

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [72]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek not named, Drabble, M/M, Mechanic Derek, Pre-Relationship, drabble challenge, meet weird, of course it's Derek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/09/18: “cheap, block, allow”





	Love Shop

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/09/18: “cheap, block, allow”

Stiles wondered if licking the tiny grease smudge from the man’s cheek would be worth the terrible taste, inevitable poisoning, and possible punch in the face.

“This engine block’s so old, I’ll have to special order parts,” the mechanic, more gorgeous than should be allowed, was saying, though he might as well be speaking Klingonese.

“OK,” Stiles said.

Derek was used to creepy customers, none as cute as this one though.

His estimate, “Fifty thousand dollars, for parts and labor,” didn’t faze the guy one bit.

“OK,” Stiles said. That only meant their first date would be a cheap one.


End file.
